The 13 Ghosts of Digimon
by KingPhoenix666
Summary: Tai and Matt open the Digital Chest, releasing thirteen of the most powerful Digimon on the face of the Earth. With their friends help, they must now recapture them.
1. To All The Ghouls I've Loved Before

Hello everyone.

This was an idea I had whilst watching the 13 Ghosts of Scooby Doo.

The plots are going to be the same as the show, with Digimon substitutions for each of the ghosts.

I even changed the intro to the show to fit my chosen characters. my opening sequence is in bold, italicsand underlined. To any Digimon fans unsure of the 13 ghosts of Scooby Doo, watch the shows intro on youtube whilst reading my intro, and simply swap the characters.

I changed certain aspects to apply to the characters but the basic plots are the same.

Hope you all like it.

I OWN NOTHING. NOT EVEN THE PLOT.

* * *

"Are we there yet Matt?"

"I told you TK. We'll get there soon." Matt replied, looking to the passenger side of his new car.

He saw his younger brother, bored expression on his face, most likely sending a text message to one of his friends. "You said that an hour ago."

Matt looked at the clock. It had been two hours since they set off. It seemed like a good idea at the time. It was a simple nostalgic visit to their old campsite. They just didn't expect the traffic jam.

When TK's phone sounded for the fifth time, Matt's curiosity peaked. "TK, who are you messaging?"

"Tai. Apparently, he's an activity counsellor at the camp." TK answered. "He says the camp is closed today, but because he's still getting used to it, he can't wait to see us. He also says Mimi and Izzy just got there." As soon as he finished reading the message, he received a call. "Speak of the devil…" TK pressed a button. "The traffic only just started moving again, I don't know how long it's going to be."

"TK, we only have to take the next turnoff and then it's only five minutes away." Matt said. "It's just waiting for the traffic to move quicker."

"Did you hear that Tai?" TK asked. "Ok, see you soon."

Sure enough, ten minutes later, Matt parked his car and TK jumped out, wanting to stretch his legs.

They looked around. Several log cabins were arranged in a semi-circle underneath oak trees. The ground was lined with small pieces of bark with rows of large stones marking some paths.

"So, where's the councillor?" Matt joked.

A small rustling sound drew the brothers attention. Together, they walked to the sound coming from a bush. A scream erupted as a large wooden face showed itself and moved towards the blonde brothers.

 _ **'This is a warning to all humans, that whomsoever opens the deep blue digital chest, will release thirteen of the most terrifying Digimon, upon the face of the earth.**_

 _ **'Tai slowly places his hands on the chest and opens it. He screams as he falls back.**_

 _ **'Matt, Izzy and TK are running in fear from a puppet moving of its own accord.**_

 _ **'Mimi and Matt are running towards the viewer as Daemon's face closes in on them showing his dark pupil.**_

 _ **'An Impmon and DemiDevimon appear. "Let's get 'em DemiDevimon!"**_

 _ **"I'm with you Impmon."**_

 _ **'Several Digimon fly behind them combining into the head of a SkullGreymon which promptly flies over the two Digimon, knocking them down.**_

 _ **'Izzy is holding his laptop with the distorted image of a man (later known as Gennai) who informs them,**_

 _ **"Only you can return the Digimon to the chest."**_

 _ **"Why us?" Matt and Tai ask.**_

 _ **'The menacing reply. "Because you let them out!"**_

 _ **'A Devidramon growls at the gang. Matt, Tai and Mimi gasp, backing up. While a Hyogamon, SkullMeramon and Piedmon laugh.**_

 _ **'TK screams for help as shadowy hands cover him.**_

 _ **'The shadows are then stuffed into the chest by Tai, Matt, Mimi, Izzy and TK. Matt slams the chest closed and breathes a sigh of relief.**_

 _ **'Gennai's laugh can then be heard. Causing Matt to run away.'**_

Matt and TK backed away from the face, its growling soon becoming laughter. Two tanned hands took off the wooden mask, revealing a bright smile and wild brown hair.

"Tai? What are you doing?" Matt asked, annoyed.

"Trying something out." He replied, composing himself.

TK straightened his thin scarf. "By scaring the kids?"

"Of course not." Tai replied. "This was just for you two."

Tai led Matt and TK to a log cabin with an image of a sun above the door. Tai opened the door, letting them step inside. Inside, a boy with red hair was typing on the only computer in the cabin while a girl with dyed pink hair was lying down on a bunk bed reading a fashion magazine.

"Come on you two." Tai sighed. "Matt and TK are here."

The boy at the computer simply made a noise while the girl looked up momentarily, then went back to her magazine.

"Tai, can I ask you something?" the red-head asked.

"Sure Izzy, what is it?"

Izzy turned around and made an accusing face. "Why did you ask Mimi and I to bring enough clothes for the summer?"

"And us two for that Matter?" Matt asked. This gained Mimi's interest. She put the magazine down and pushed herself from the top bunk.

Tai slowly backed towards the door as he told them. "I kind of signed you four up to be counsellors too. Bye!" he ran away before anyone could protest, leaving four, very irritated 'volunteers'.

* * *

A thirty minute hike away, lies the old Odaiba temple. The crumbling structure was a constant reminder about how unsafe it was. No-one had dared to enter the temple itself.

Those who do enter, usually run out in fear, screaming about talking bats and small imps throwing fireballs. While everyone doesn't believe these stories, only those who have entered knows that these stories are in fact, true.

The imp, purple in appearance, and wearing a red bandana around his neck, was laying on a stone table, eyes closed.

A large boom filled the temple, causing the dark blue bat creature to fly to the imp at great speed. "What was that?"

The imp opened an eye. "What are you complaining about now DemiDevimon?"

"It's the chest Impmon!" DemiDevimon answered. "It banged and it's glowing."

Impmon sat up. "Well, that's new. Show me."

So, DemiDevimon led Impmon further into the temple and down some stairs into the basement. Impmon saw a dark-blue chest with a Skull and Crossbones acting as the clasp glowing with an eerie green light.

Impmon smirked. "Well, it looks like the Digimon in the chest are getting restless. Maybe it means they want something."

"But they're the thirteen most dangerous Digimon in the world." DemiDevimon argued. "What could they possibly want?"

Impmon chuckled. "They want out of there. And we're going to help them."

"But only humans can open that chest!" he was told. "And we're not humans. How are we going to open it?"

"Well, that camp is opening soon and with that, comes humans. We just need to trick them into opening it."

* * *

Two hours later, and Tai had decided to brave going back to the sun cabin. He knocked on the door and slowly opened it.

Inside, he only saw TK, sitting on the orange rug, reading a book. "Where are the others?"

TK looked up and put his book down. "Waiting."

"For what?"

TK shook his phone. "For my call." Tai turned around to leave but was blocked by three angry people. "I thought you'd like it ok? I'm sorry."

Matt raised an arm, causing Tai to flinch. Matt put his hand on Tai's shoulder. Tai slowly opened his eyes to see the consoling face of Matt's. "You should have just asked us."

"I was afraid you'd say no." Tai admitted.

"It's a good thing we knew straight away then isn't it?" Mimi smiled.

"What?"

Izzy smirked. "Tai, you asked us to pack enough clothes for the summer. It didn't take a genius to work out why."

Tai smirked. "I guess not."

TK stood up. "Come on Tai, let's go the club. You know, before it gets too late."

"Really TK? You're not going." Matt told him.

"That's not fair." TK protested.

"TK, I don't want to go to the club. I'll stay with you." Izzy said.

* * *

Thirty minutes later, Tai, Matt and Mimi were dressed and ready for a night out.

Tai was dressed in a pair of loose, light blue jeans, white trainers and an orange shirt. Matt wore skin-tight black jeans, cream shoes and a white shirt. He chose to finish his look with a silver chain. Mimi put her in a pony-Tail while a pair of earrings graced her shoulders. She wore a purple tops with a short neon green skirt. To finish her look, she chose a pair of lilac pumps. The three of them made their way down the steps to the small town beneath the camp.

TK watched them walk down the steps and sighed. He spun around, noticing Matt's car had disappeared. He walked to the space and noticed tyre tracks in the mud.

"Izzy!" he called.

Izzy came running, terrified of what TK could be screaming for. TK couldn't help but smirk seeing Izzy waving a baseball bat around. "What is it?"

"Firstly, it's not baseball season, so put down the bat." TK laughed. "Second, Matt's car disappeared and I need your help to find it."

Izzy lowered the bat and walked to TK. He saw TK point to the tracks on the ground. He looked where they could possibly lead and noticed the small shadow of a temple in the sunset.

"Come with me." Izzy said.

"Where?" TK asked, following Izzy to a cabin with a purple logo above the door. "Why are we at the Knowledge cabin?"

"It's my cabin." Izzy opened the door, and went straight to the computer.

TK stood behind Izzy and saw him pull up a message window. "Who's Gennai?"

"Someone who lets me rant about when I can't explain something scientifically." Izzy explained. "He lets me talk about the supernatural. I even found out about some special beings called Digimon."

"What are they?"

"Evil beings." Izzy replied. "Well, okay. Not strictly evil, but mischievous."

"But there are thirteen that are the most terrifying Digimon on the face of the Earth." Came a mature voice.

TK looked around for the source of the voice. "Who said that?"

"It was Gennai." Izzy answered, unusually calm.

"What are you talking about?"

The computer glowed with a bright blue light. TK covered his eyes as a man in a brown robe appeared in the cabin.

"TK, meet Gennai." Izzy introduced.

* * *

The three older teens arrived at a club calling itself the 'Lycan Thrope'.

"This place is new, but it's got rave reviews." Tai smiled, leading his friends in the club.

Inside, the music pumped and the people danced. They looked around at the images of Full Moons and wolves howling at them.

"What an interesting place." Mimi commented.

"Come on. Let's get a drink and loosen up." Tai smiled, encouraging them.

Tai brought them each a drink. The house specialty. "It's something they call Wolfs bane."

"Wolfs bane?" Matt asked. He sniffed the drink and pulled away, repulsed. "It stinks!"

Mimi took a sip. "It tastes good."

Tai slowly put it to his lips. He quickly pulled it away. "You're right Matt. No wonder it's free."

Matt looked at Tai. "Free?"

"Well, I got to the counter and the guy offered me free drinks." Tai answered.

"And you took them?" Matt asked, getting annoyed.

Mimi spoke up. "Give him a break Matt. I like it, so it's good enough."

"I suppose so." He relented. "Want my drink?"

* * *

"So why did you want to contact me anyway?" Gennai asked.

"My friends car was stolen." Izzy answered.

"Then you need the police, not me." Gennai smiled.

"His car was dragged up to the temple on the hill." Izzy stated. Gennai flinched slightly. "What is it?"

"Nothing." Gennai denied.

"Then why did you flinch?" TK asked.

"Well, the temple is where your missing car is being held." Gennai relented. "But you must not enter."

"Why not?" Izzy asked.

TK rushed to the door. "Forget that Izzy. What Matters right now, is that we get back Matt's car."

"And how are you going to do that?" Gennai asked.

TK stopped and thought for a minute. "I'll get Matt's help." He said, running away.

"TK! Wait!" Izzy called, running after him.

The moonlight bounced off the rooftops in the small village. But none more so than the Lycan Thrope. TK ran through the village, looking for any sign of Matt, Tai and Mimi.

Fed up with running blindly, he called Tai. Finding out where they were, he quickly headed there, thanks to a kind passer-by.

Izzy caught up with TK as he entered the club. They quickly found Tai, most in part to his large head of hair.

"Tai, where's Matt?" TK asked.

"Just finishing a duet with Mimi. Why?"

"His car was stolen and taken to a temple." Izzy answered.

Tai instantly ran to the stage, pulled Matt aside and told him what was going on. TK looked around, feeling like he was being watched. Seeing the stares of the clubbers on him was definitely getting to him.

"Guys, can we leave now?" TK asked.

"It is getting late." Tai agreed.

"That's not what I mean." TK said. "Look around."

Tai looked around, seeing the people staring at himself, TK, Izzy and Matt. Even though Tai was the bravest person in the group, even he had to admit, he was getting scared. "Come on guys, let's get of here." He reached and grabbed Mimi's wrist. As soon as contact was made, he felt hair grow rapidly. "Mimi?"

The four boys watched as Mimi grew long blue fur. Two ears emerged from her hair as fangs grew from her mouth. Claws sharpened from her nails and her jaws elongated.

She started growling and swiped at Tai. He quickly jumped back. "Mimi? Are you crazy?" Mimi growled and walked forward.

Izzy and Matt turned to get out of the building, but was blocked by more of the same creatures that Mimi had turned into.

Something clicked in Izzy's mind. "WereGarurumon."

"What?" Matt asked.

"A Digimon." Izzy answered.

"What?" Tai asked, not taking his eyes off Mimi.

"Digimon are real?" TK exclaimed. "Are you serious?"

"What is going on?" Matt panicked. "And what exactly are Digimon?"

"Later, right now, we need to get out of here." Izzy replied, ducking from a WereGarurumon making a flying jump at him.

The WereGarurumon broke through the window, creating an opening and knocking itself unconscious. Tai ran to the window and knelt down. "This way. Quickly!"

TK and Izzy used Tai as a step to get out of the window. When he looked for Matt, he saw him with Mimi.

"Mimi please." Matt pleaded. "This isn't you."

Tai ran to Matt and tackled Mimi to the ground. "Matt, get out of here!"

"But Mimi…"

"Forget about her for now!" Tai called, getting up and pulling his friend away. "We have to get out of here."

Matt looked back at the Mimi WereGarurumon before pulling himself through the window.

Tai jumped out five seconds later. "Where are TK and Izzy?"

"You don't know?" Matt asked.

Tai glared at his friend. "I was too busy trying to save your butt!"

A howl drew their attention, seeing Mimi jump to the window. They ducked as Mimi flew over them. They quickly ran down an alley that led instantly to a dead-end.

"What now genius?" Matt asked.

Tai looked back down the alley. "We get ripped to shreds by our friend."

Matt turned in time to see Mimi slowly stalking down the alley. He felt the seconds chip away as she inched closer. "Tai, I'm sorry for every bad thing I said about you." Tai stayed silent. "Tai?"

Matt turned to find he was now alone. He muttered under his breath and came face to face with the drooling wolf face of Mimi. He closed his eyes and felt something tug at the bottom of his jeans.

He opened an eye and saw TK and Izzy waving at him from a manhole cover. He ducked, rolled and somehow slid under the cover. Mimi leapt and followed him down.

"Mimi, please stop this!" Matt begged.

Izzy gulped and pulled out a bottle. Tai saw this. "Izzy, now is not the time for a drink."

"For Mimi, it is." He answered, and threw the bottle at her.

Glass shattered on contact, sending a bright light through the sewer. The boys uncovered their eyes and saw a very confused Mimi. TK instantly cheered and ran to hug her.

"It's great to see you TK." She said.

"How do you feel?" Izzy asked.

She looked at Izzy. "I feel fine Izzy. Why shouldn't I?" she then took a look at her surroundings. "Why am I in a sewer?"

Tai smiled and hugged her. "Later Mimi. Right now, we've got to find Matt's car."

* * *

"This sure was a good idea of yours Impmon." DemiDevimon praised.

"Well, we have to lure some humans here somehow." Impmon shrugged. "I just hope they get here soon."

"Well, it's been about an hour." DemiDevimon guessed. "It shouldn't be any longer."

Impmon saw a light out of the temple. He ran to the window and looked outside. A smirk crossed his face as he saw five humans walking towards them. "You're right about that. Come on, let's get ready."

Meanwhile, the five humans had reached the temple. Tai tried the door but found it was locked.

"It's locked."

"Are you sure my car's in here?" Matt asked.

Mimi pointed a flashlight to the ground. "According to these tyre-tracks, yes."

Izzy noticed an open window frame. He knew they could easily get in through there. He looked back at the other four. "We can get in through here."

"I'm climbing up there in this outfit." Mimi protested.

Izzy climbed through the window. "Well, you can either come through the window, or you can stay out here with them!"

Mimi looked behind her and saw several WereGarurumon running towards them. Mimi instantly ran to the frame and leaped through.

It wasn't long before Tai, Matt and TK were inside also. They began to run deeper into the temple. They heard the grunts of WereGarurumon getting closer. They saw they had two ways to go. Tai and Matt went one way whilst Izzy, Mimi and TK went the other. Unfortunately for those three, the horde of WereGarurumon chose to follow them.

They found themselves in a dead end. They spun around, finding the wolf creatures cutting off any escape.

"What do we do now?" TK asked, clinging to Mimi.

Izzy had no idea. Just as one WereGarurumon reached forward, a bright flash stopped it and turned it back into a human.

The boy retracted his arm and looked around. "Where am I?"

"In the Odaiba Temple." A voice told him. Everyone turned to see Gennai standing there. "I suggest you all leave now and never go to the Lycan Thrope again."

When the people were gone, Izzy approached Gennai. "What did you do?"

"The same thing you did to Mimi, just on a larger scale." Gennai smiled. "Now, why are you here?"

"We're getting my brother's car back?" TK answered.

"Speaking of which, why are Matt and Tai?" Mimi asked.

"I suggest we get out of here as soon as we can." Gennai insisted. "There are evil forces in this temple, trapped in a chest."

"Well, that's alright then." Mimi smiled. "If they're trapped, then there's nothing to worry about."

"Unless someone foolishly is tricked to open the chest." Gennai muttered.

"Well, surely there would be someone to stop it being opened." TK reasoned.

"You're looking at him." Gennai sighed. "But right now, we can only hope that your two friends are not the type to blindly open anything." He noticed the avoidance of his gaze. "What is it?"

"They may be sensible, but if one is scared, the other dares them." Izzy answered. "It can get embarrassing."

"But would they dare the other to open the chest?" Gennai pressed.

"It's possible." TK thought.

"How possible?" Gennai asked, not really wanting to know the answer.

"You'd better show us the way to the chest." Izzy instructed.

* * *

Tai and Matt were now trying to retrace their steps.

"If you hadn't turned the wrong way, we wouldn't be lost." Matt moaned.

"But I was following you." Tai shot back.

Matt noticed a large wooden door. Together, they decided to open it, thinking it may be a way out.

They opened the door, finding not a way out, but Matt's car. Matt quickly ran to his car, and realised that his keys were missing.

Tai found a note on the windshield. "The key is in the chest."

"What chest?" Matt asked.

The only chest in the room was a deep-blue box, with a gold skull-and-crossbones acting as a lock. They slowly approached the chest. Whilst it looked like an ordinary chest, they couldn't help but feel uneasy around it.

"Come on Matt, open the chest and get your keys." Tai urged.

"Why don't you do it?" Matt asked.

"It's your car." Tai answered. "So you should open. Besides, I dare you to open it."

Matt looked at Tai. "I double dare you."

They looked at each other, neither moving or blinking. They shook each other's hands and faced the chest.

Twenty seconds away, Mimi, Izzy and TK were following Gennai who was hastily making his way to the chest room.

"I hope we're not too late." Mimi panted.

In the room, Matt and Tai both reached out and pressed the clasp as Impmon and DemiDevimon watched from the shadows. They looked at each other and nodded.

TK ran in the room first. "Matt! Tai! Don't open the…!" They turned to face TK as the chest's lid flew open, releasing a fountain of red and orange flames. "Never mind."

"What's going on?" Matt screamed. "What is that?"

Impmon and DemiDevimon emerged from the shadows. "that is thirteen of the most terrifying Digimon in a variety of shapes and powers. And you freed them. Thank you." Impmon answered.

The flames gathered in one spot and changed into the skull of a dragon-type creature, with some flames filling its open mouth.

Everyone ducked as the skull flew over them and broke through the stone wall. Everyone ran outside, seeing the skull explode, shooting thirteen lights scatter and land out of sight.

"What have we done?" Tai asked.

"You've been drafted." Gennai answered. Tai turned around and had the chest thrust into him. "You've got to go out there and get those Digimon back in this chest."

"Why me?" Tai asked.

"They can only be returned by the human who released them." Gennai answered.

"Well, I guess I'm helping." Matt sighed. "I opened the chest with him."

Gennai smiled. "I can help to track the Digimon. But to keep in contact, you'll need this computer tablet."

Izzy grabbed the tablet. "Don't worry Gennai, I'll help too."

"Count me in." TK smiled.

"No TK, you're not doing this." Matt protested.

"Matt, I was in the room too." TK insisted. "I'm helping."

"I'm going too." Mimi inputted. "Besides, I've got a motorhome we can use to find the Digimon."

"What about the summer camp?" Tai asked. "We can't just not show up."

Gennai waved his arm and duplicates of the five humans appeared. "I believe these will do."

So together, the digital chest in hands, the five humans made their way to the motorhome of Mimi, to begin their new summer, as Digimon catchers.


	2. Abra KaDaemon

**Author's Note**

Hi everyone, sorry for the LONG WAIT but something went funny with my Microsoft Word but it is sorted now and I will hopefully be updating again.

Apologies to you all.

* * *

From his small house in a mountain, Gennai was furiously typing on a computer. "How hard is it to find these powerful Digimon?" He sighed and leaned back in his chair. A beep drew his attention. "I did it. I found one" he looked at the information. "It's so close to them also." Then he noticed the particular Digimon. "Oh no, not that one."

Meanwhile, a cream and brown motorhome was driving through the countryside from the nearby campsite.

"This is some motorhome Mimi." TK praised.

"I know." She answered, resting with her feet up in the booth by the dining table.

"At least it handles well." Matt called from the driver's seat.

"That's what you're thinking about?" Tai mocked from the passenger seat next to him.

TK and Mimi giggled. Izzy, meanwhile, was typing away on his computer, making notes about the Digital Chest, ready for the information that they would get by hunting the various Digimon. He saved the program and closed his computer down.

He looked at the cupboards and realised, "If we're spending the summer doing this, we need to buy a lot of food for the cupboards."

"Well, I put a few snacks in the cupboards already." Mimi said.

Izzy and TK opened a door each, gazing at the filled cupboards. TK turned to his friend. "I thought you said a few snacks."

"Well, a few here and a few there." Mimi finished.

A beeping chime filled the vehicle. Tai turned around, holding the small tablet computer that connects them with Gennai. "I think we're getting a call."

Izzy got the tablet and swiped the screen. Gennai's face appeared on the screen. "Gennai?"

"Izzy, I'm glad I caught you." Gennai smiled.

"We've only just left the temple." Izzy sighed. "We found a map to help us with finding our way to the Digimon."

"Well, does that map show a castle of some sort nearby?"

TK looked at the map they pinned up. He found the campsite and noticed a castle roughly an hour away. "Yes, there's a castle. Have you found a Digimon already?"

"Yes, this one is troublesome. He calls himself Daemon." Gennai explained. "He wants to continue with his quest to find a magical artefact."

"What kind of artefact?" Mimi wondered.

"It's called the Wonderwand of Monardwiz." Gennai replied. "With it, he will be able to gain absolute power. You have to stop him from getting that wand!"

"You got it Gennai." Mimi smiled, wrapping her arms around TK and Izzy. "You can count on us."

Gennai smiled and the screen went black. Izzy tucked the tablet into his jacket. "Did you hear that Matt?"

"Yep. TK, which way to the castle?"

TK turned to map and approached it. Tai got out of the seat and walked to join the other three.

Just as he joined them, the centre of the map began to glow red. Soon, a small flame broke out and split into a ring of fire.

A dark face with piercing blue eyes rested in the centre.

"Daemon?" TK asked.

"I know you're coming for me pathetic mortals." Daemon taunted in a smooth, sly voice. "Well, come and get me. I'm in the Wandering Woods."

 ** _'_** ** _This is a warning to all humans, that whomsoever opens the deep blue digital chest, will release thirteen of the most terrifying Digimon, upon the face of the earth._**

 ** _'_** ** _Tai slowly places his hands on the chest and opens it. He screams as he falls back._**

 ** _'_** ** _Matt, Izzy and TK are running in fear from a puppet moving of its own accord._**

 ** _'_** ** _Mimi and Tai are running towards the viewer as Daemon's face closes in on them showing his dark pupil._**

 ** _'_** ** _An Impmon and DemiDevimon appear. "Let's get 'em DemiDevimon!"_**

 ** _"_** ** _I'm with you Impmon."_**

 ** _'_** ** _Several Digimon fly behind them combing into the head of a SkullGreymon which promptly flies over the two Digimon, knocking them down._**

 ** _'_** ** _Izzy is holding his laptop with the distorted image of a man (later known as Gennai) who informs them,_**

 ** _"_** ** _Only you can return the Digimon to the chest."_**

 ** _"_** ** _Why us?" Matt and Tai ask._**

 ** _'_** ** _The menacing reply. "Because you let them out!"_**

 ** _'_** ** _A Devidramon growls at the gang. Matt, Tai and Mimi gasp, backing up. While a Hyogamon, SkullMeramon and Piedmon laugh._**

 ** _'_** ** _TK screams for help as shadowy hands cover him._**

 ** _'_** ** _The shadows are then stuffed into the chest by Tai, Matt, Mimi, Izzy and TK. Matt slams the chest closed and breathes a sigh of relief._**

 ** _'_** ** _Gennai's laugh can then be heard. Causing Matt to run away.'_**

Daemon's face faded as the circle of fire burned away. The map was mysteriously intact.

TK scowled. "That Daemon is nothing more than a spoilt brat."

"With a lot of power." Mimi retorted.

"Matt, we should get to the Wandering Woods as soon as we can." Izzy instructed.

Matt looked at a sign as he drove by. "Well, we've just entered them."

Tai looked back through the windshield. "Wow, this fog is thick." Tai squinted his eyes. "Matt, stop the vehicle. We're going to have to get out and walk."

Matt agreed and parked under a large tree. Mimi grabbed a few torches from a drawer and handed them out.

They stepped outside and saw a terrifying forest. The flowers on the ground were withered on the ground and the trees' fruit was rotten and aged.

"What happened here?" TK asked.

"My guess is that Daemon must have some magical powers and turned this forest evil." Izzy answered.

Tai looked suspiciously at his friend. "Aren't you usually all science and facts?"

Izzy looked back at his large haired friend. "Says the guy who released thirteen Digimon from a blue chest." Izzy noticed something. "Speaking of which, where is the chest?"

Mimi smiled and pulled a small box from her pocket. "Right here." She pressed a button and it grew in size. "Turns out it can shrink for easier storage."

"For now, let's split up." Izzy suggested. Tai and TK went one direction while Matt, Mimi and Izzy went the other.

Tai and TK found themselves in a small grassy area that seemed to not be affected by Daemon's magic.

"This part seems to be unaffected by Daemon." Tai mused. "Let's have a little break. The others won't know."

"We've only just started." TK laughed. "But sure, I guess we could have a short break." They both laid down with their hands behind their heads, and slowly closed their eyes.

* * *

Unknown to Tai and TK, they were being watched through a sizeable crystal. Daemon rubbed his hands on the crystal.

"It appears that my spell is wearing off." He observed. "And the fact that those two are there, is just the icing on the cake." He smiled to himself.

Daemon turned and walked towards a stone table with someone laying on it. He stopped when he reached the head of the body. "If only you told me where the Wonderwand is, my dear. Right now, you would be ruling by my side."

Daemon walked back to the crystal and looked at Tai and TK. "Now, to deal with you two." He waved his hands over the crystal, sending his magic through it. "Hear my words, my Cherrymon minions. Get those boys and their friends. Keep them away from my castle."

* * *

Back in the forest, TK scrunched his face as shadows loomed over him, causing him to open his eyes.

"Who turned out the lights?"

Looking up, he saw the trees looking back at him, three of them looming over. Their branches reaching down to him, having developed into hands.

TK rolled away, and quickly stood up. "Living trees? Now I've seen everything. Tai! Wake up!"

Tai opened his eyes and saw the trees. He sighed. "Daemon must be trying to get rid of us." He quickly jumped up and stood protectively in front of TK. "TK, get out of here."

"Not without you. We're in this together." TK protested.

"Well then, there's only one option." Tai said. "RUN!"

Instantly, Tai and TK turned and ran the way they came. After a seconds surprise, the trees began chasing after them, launching cherries from their leaves.

One cherry hit Tai on his calf. "Ow! Those cherries hurt like hell!"

"There's the van!" TK called.

* * *

Meanwhile, Izzy, Mimi and Matt found nothing walking through the forest. They walked in a straight-line, but Mimi saw something in the distance. She ran forward a short distance.

"Guys, I can see the van."

"That's impossible Mimi." Izzy told her. "We walked in a straight-line. We can't be back at the van."

"Well Izzy, what's that?" Matt asked. "Another van that looks exactly like ours?" A yelp drew their attention. "Was that Tai?"

Almost instantly, Tai and TK appeared in view, running towards them. The two boys stopped in front of their friends.

"What's wrong?" Mimi asked.

"Evil trees." TK panted.

"Are you feeling ok?" Matt asked his brother, feeling his forehead.

A small red ball rolled and rested at Izzy's feet. He picked it up and looked at it. "It's a cherry." He heard a rustling sound and turned to the source. He saw three trees approaching. "Cherrymon. Daemon must have changed the trees to these Digimon!"

"We've got to get out of here." Mimi insisted.

TK looked behind him at two large bushes. "I've got an idea."

* * *

Ten minutes later, and the five friends were walking along a stream. TK's idea of hiding in the bushes and convincing the Cherrymon that they were just transforming into Digimon had worked. Much to Tai and Matt's surprise.

"Are we even going the right way?" Mimi asked.

"The Cherrymon said to follow the stream to the dense fog and we should see Daemon's castle." TK reminded her.

The bleeping of the tablet computer distracted them momentarily. Izzy answered the call to see Gennai's face.

"Izzy, my scanners are showing you extremely close to Daemon's location."

"How close?" Matt asked.

"You should be right on top of it."

Everyone looked around through the fog. "We can't see anything Gennai." Tai told him.

Gennai nodded. "Let me try something." His face left the screen. "Izzy, face the screen away from you."

Izzy turned the tablet around and a bright luminous green light shone out, somehow dispersing the fog. Five faces let their mouths drop as a tall, warped castle faded into view.

"Daemon is in there?" TK clarified.

"As is the Wonderwand of Monardwiz." Gennai reminded them. "Remember to try to get that first!"

The tablet turned itself off and Izzy put it away. "You heard the man. Let's get in there."

It didn't take them long to find the front door. But, unfortunately for them, it was guarded.

"Well then mister Digimon Expert." Tai whispered. "What are they?"

Izzy looked at the two Digimon. To be honest, they just looked like yellow custard blobs. He saw small pink dots at the top. He sighed. "Sukamon and Chuumon."

"How tough are they?" Matt asked.

Izzy smiled. "They're very weak." Then his smile dropped. "But their form of attack is disgusting."

"What is it? An egg burp?" Tai joked, earning a glare form Izzy. "Something worse?"

"It's best you don't know." Izzy advised.

They snuck forward, getting their hopes up that they would be able to sneak past. Unfortunately, they spotted them, or in particular, Mimi.

"Hey sweetie." One Sukamon greeted.

Mimi instantly knew they meant her. Just her luck. She moaned and slumped her shoulders. Matt leant towards her.

"Mimi, just flirt with them." He whispered. "Maybe we can get in."

She resented the idea, but did as requested. She walked to one side of the gate, both Sukamon following her.

Tai immediately, and quietly, rushed for the gate. He slowly pushed the door open and let Matt, Izzy and TK in. He turned to Mimi and have her an 'OK' symbol.

"Hey honey, I've got an idea what the three of us can do." The other Sukamon smiled.

Mimi humoured him and knelt down to listen. When she heard the thought, she instantly stood back up and turned away. Just as they jumped up to Mimi, she quickly spun back, kicking them over the side and into the moat that surrounded the castle. She walked past Tai, who quickly stood aside and let the still miffed girl by.

* * *

"This place is huge." TK marvelled. "It looks bigger inside."

"How are we going to find Daemon or the Wonderwand in this place?" Matt asked.

A column of fire shot from the floor and Daemon emerged. "Welcome to my little home."

Tai stood forward, fists clenched. "Listen! This isn't your home!"

"True, but I can do this to you." Daemon said, raising his glowing hands.

A bright white light enveloped them all and the next they knew, they were in a straw-lined dungeon.

"Great, now we're in a dungeon." Mimi sighed. "How do we escape?"

"There is no escape." Answered a gravelly voice. "We're trapped here."

They turned around to see a small figure slumped in the corner. He wore a tattered blue hat, a dark blue collar that covered his mouth. A yellow overall and brown gloves completed the look.

"Who are you?" Matt asked.

"I am Monardwiz."

"So it's your Wonderwand that Daemon is after." TK realized.

"Yes. My colleague took it from me and secreted it somewhere in this castle." Monardwiz explained. "Under my instructions, she wouldn't tell me where she hid it. But she wouldn't even tell Daemon where it is, so he put her under a spell."

"We need to find a way out of here." Izzy insisted.

"Try knocking on the walls." Tai suggested. "It always works in movies."

"Like that ever works." Matt sighed, leaning against the wall. He straightened back up when he felt the wall shift. "You've got to be kidding me." He pushed as best he could. "Hey guys, give me a hand."

Tai, Izzy, Mimi and TK each placed a hand on the wall and pushed as hard as they could.

* * *

Through the crystal ball, Daemon saw their attempt to escape.

"So, they want to escape?" Daemon sneered. "Well then, I guess I'll give them a helping hand then."

His magic pulsed through the crystal and destroyed the wall. He saw the five friends fall forward and through his make shift portal.

Matt and TK fell on top of some sleeping green creatures called Vegiemon. Who were not happy at being woken up. Tai and Izzy found themselves in a large library.

But Mimi found herself with Daemon. As soon as their eyes locked, Daemon chanted. "Darkest forces, whistle and creep. Now my prey, sleep!"

She fought the urge but easily succumbed to a slumber.

* * *

"Well, at least we're somewhere good." Tai commented.

"What?"

"Izzy, you're the brainiest person I know." Tai smiled. "We're in a library. Do your thing."

Izzy looked around. "I'm better with computers than books."

Tai looked around and walked in a random direction, taking him to a plaque. Tai looked at the object above the plaque, a five pointed sun on a stick.

"What's this thing?" he asked himself. He twirled the stick and pointed it towards Izzy. "Hey Izzy, check this out."

Izzy turned around as a bolt of lightning shot out. He quickly ducked and screamed at Tai. "What the hell are you doing?"

Tai looked at the staff in his hands. "I think I found the Wonderwand."

"Let's get it back to Wizardmon." Izzy said. Tai shot a questioning glance. "Tai, Monardwiz is one of the good Digimon that are about. I knew he looked familiar but the staff clinched it. Let's go."

Tai and Izzy quickly left the library, and found Matt and TK running from the Vegiemon. Soon, the four of them had left the castle.

"We have to get back in there." Tai said.

"Are you crazy?" Matt argued.

"Mimi is in there and we have the Wonderwand." Tai explained, showing the blonde brothers Wizardmon's staff.

"We don't even know where in the castle she is." TK said.

Tai looked at the staff. "Maybe this thing can take us there." He raised the staff. "Take us to Mimi."

The sun on the staff shone, shifting their surroundings to stone. They looked around, seeing Mimi lying next to another girl wearing a veil, both breathing evenly, signalling they were asleep.

"The Wonderwand!" screamed a deep voice.

Tai spun around, seeing Daemon heading straight for him. he pointed it and shot out a stream of fire.

The heat pushed Daemon back against the wall. He looked back at the staff. A small smirk embraced his face. "You guys try to wake Mimi up, I'll handle this guy."

"Tai, you can't handle him on your own." Izzy called as Tai duck and rolled to avoid a fireball. "He's really strong."

"Izzy, just do what I say!" Tai commanded.

He shot a bolt of combined fire and electricity, sending Daemon through the wall, outside and landing in the moat.

Daemon looked at the hole where he came out. Seething rage filled his body. His red robes ripped apart as his body grew to a monstrous size. His new form had giant purple bat wings with three red spikes on each wing. Brown fur covered its arms and the thighs. It had pale blue skin and red claws. Two white horns stuck out from its head and two fangs sticking out of its mouth.

He reached through the hole and grabbed Tai.

"Give me the wand!" he demanded, his new voice was now roar, animalistic and filled with rage.

Tai held the wand with both hands and closed his eyes, concentrating. A green light blinked and Tai found himself on the ground, behind Daemon.

"Hey ugly. Over here!" Tai called.

Daemon turned around and spat out a stream of fire. Tai used the staff to create a wall of water to extinguish the flames.

Izzy looked out of the hole at magical fight. "I don't know how long he'll last." He turned back to look at Matt and TK failing to wake Mimi up. "This isn't working." Izzy walked to Mimi. He reached into her pocket and pulled out a small cube. He then ran out of the room.

"Izzy, get back here!" Matt called.

"Matt, we need to find a way to wake Mimi up." TK reminded him.

"And my companion." The two blondes looked to see Wizardmon walking towards them.

Wizardmon placed his hands over Mimi and moved his fingers. He repeated the process on the other victim.

"What did you do?" TK asked.

Wizardmon faced TK. "It appears the spell that Daemon used can only be undone with a Stars Kiss."

"What does that mean?" Matt asked, irritated.

Wizardmon shook his head. "I don't know. This was Daemon's work. Only he knows what it means."

* * *

Tai was beginning to lose the fight against Daemon. The power was draining and Daemon's power seemed to be multiplying.

"If this is my last shot…" Tai thought.

Daemon bent down and reached for Tai. With one last magical burst, Tai thrust the staff forward, showering Daemon with sparks.

Tai's eyes widened as Daemon shrunk down and down. Soon, Tai just looked down at the small frog that Daemon had become.

The rage still plain in his eyes, Daemon began to hop towards Tai. With one large hop, Daemon leapt and headed straight for Tai's neck.

Tai flinched, stepped back and covered his face, waiting for something that never came. He opened his eyes to see Izzy holding the chest, and smiling.

"One down." Izzy said, breathing heavily.

Tai suddenly started laughing. "Come on."

Back with Matt and TK, Tai and Izzy were filled in on the situation. "So, how can we solve this Stars Kiss thing? We don't have any stars here."

"Excuse me." Matt inputted. "I'm a singing star, remember?"

Wizardmon gasped. "You're a star?"

"Well, that's what people tell me." Matt defended himself.

Wizardmon grabbed Matt and led him to Mimi. "Please try to awaken her with a kiss."

Matt looked around. Now, he was under pressure. He became extremely self-conscious. He saw the silent pleading in TK's eyes. He turned to Mimi. He lowered his head and gently placed his lips to hers.

He quickly back away when Mimi slapped him. "Matt!" she squealed.

"It worked." TK beamed. "Matt, try the other girl."

Knowing it would work, Matt instantly kissed the other girls lips. The girl stirred and removed her veil, revealing light burgundy hair.

Wizardmon walked to her. "Jun, are you alright?"

"Now I've found my Prince Charming." Jun said dreamily.

"Wizardmon, here's your staff." Tai remembered.

"Thank you." Wizardmon bowed, receiving his property. "And now, my gift to you."

Wizardmon raised his staff, glowing with a pure white light. "There is another Digimon like Daemon to the west of here."

"Thanks Wizardmon." Izzy smiled. "Come on guys. Another Digimon awaits us."


	3. Me And My ShadowSeraphimon

Thanks to Wizardmon's gift, the five Digimon Hunters were led towards a cave. TK held the chest in its true form, ready to catch the Digimon. Tai and Matt were at the front with torches, lighting the way.

"Do you see anything Matt?"

He shook his head. "Not since you asked me five minutes ago TK."

"What if Wizardmon deliberately pointed us the wrong way?" Mimi asked.

Izzy shook his head. "I don't think so Mimi. He was a good Digimon."

"What's that?" TK spun around.

Immediately, Tai and Matt spun around and saw an angel-like creature that did not seem angelic. Its wings were bat-like and looking at it just brought fear.

"That must be the Digimon!" Mimi announced. "Get him!"

The angel slowly rose into the air and flew away. Instantly, the five friends ran after him, TK in the lead to get the Digimon quicker.

Close to the exit, the angel Digimon suddenly stopped. He spun around. "ShadowSeraphimon." He said in a mature tone.

TK took a step forward. "Okay ShadowSeraphimon. Time to go in the chest."

ShadowSerpahimon pointed down, causing them all to notice they were on a rope bridge. With one quick swipe, the rope bridge was cut and the chest was easily taken from TK's falling body.

Ten seconds later, the five of them had fallen into a mine cart, Tai catching the wooden plank that was the brake. With the plank broke, the mine cart began to roll down the slope.

Matt pointed forward. "The track's broken!"

Everyone saw what Matt meant and screamed in terror.

 ** _'This is a warning to all humans, that whomsoever opens the deep blue digital chest, will release thirteen of the most terrifying Digimon, upon the face of the earth._**

 ** _'Tai slowly places his hands on the chest and opens it. He screams as he falls back._**

 ** _'Matt, Izzy and TK are running in fear from a puppet moving of its own accord._**

 ** _'Mimi and Tai are running towards the viewer as Daemon's face closes in on them showing his dark pupil._**

 ** _'An Impmon and DemiDevimon appear. "Let's get 'em DemiDevimon!"_**

 ** _"I'm with you Impmon."_**

 ** _'Several Digimon fly behind them combining into the head of a SkullGreymon which promptly flies over the two Digimon, knocking them down._**

 ** _'Izzy is holding his laptop with the distorted image of a man (later known as Gennai) who informs them,_**

 ** _"Only you can return the Digimon to the chest."_**

 ** _"Why us?" Matt and Tai ask._**

 ** _'The menacing reply. "Because you let them out!"_**

 ** _'A Devidramon growls at the gang. Matt, Tai and Mimi gasp, backing up. While a Hyogamon, SkullMeramon and Piedmon laugh._**

 ** _'TK screams for help as shadowy hands cover him._**

 ** _'The shadows are then stuffed into the chest by Tai, Matt, Mimi, Izzy and TK. Matt slams the chest closed and breathes a sigh of relief._**

 ** _'Gennai's laugh can then be heard, causing Matt to run away.'_**

Screaming in a mine is something not generally wise, but in this case, it was the best thing to do. The screams loosened the ceiling, causing large rocks to fall, quickly making a bridge for the mine cart to cross.

The ride was quickly ended when they reached the end of the line and were thrown into a coal deposit. They pulled themselves out and dusted down.

"That could have gone worse." TK said, helping Mimi.

"TK?" she asked, realising he was using both his hands. "Where's the chest?"

TK looked at his hands and realised he didn't have it. He pushed a lot of the coal aside, looking for the chest. His eyes glistened over. "I can't find it."

"I think that ShadowSeraphimon grabbed it." Matt said, smoothing his hair.

"I wonder if Gennai can find it." Mimi thought.

Tai looked at Izzy. "It's the best idea. Can you contact Gennai?"

Izzy flinched. "Tai, you're braver. Tell Gennai about the chest."

"He's not that bad is he?" Matt asked.

Izzy looked at Matt. "I don't know. But personally, I don't want to take that chance."

"I'll tell him." TK spoke. "I was holding the chest last."

Izzy took out his tablet and pressed the button to call Gennai. It was a few tense seconds until Gennai's face filled the screen. "Hello Izzy, what can I do for you?"

"Gennai, can you locate a ShadowSeraphimon?" Izzy cautiously asked.

Gennai nodded. "Of course I can." Then he had a suspicious look on his face. "Why?"

"Promise you won't get mad?"

"Izzy, what's happened?" Gennai pressed.

"The ShadowSeraphimon stole the chest." Izzy said. Gennai's face left the screen. "Gennai? Are you there? Gennai?"

A large sigh was heard, then a very loud yell. Izzy flinched and closed his eyes. He slowly opened his eyes to see Gennai back on the screen.

"Izzy, how?" Gennai asked, trying to stay calm.

"We were following a lead and then ShadowSeraphimon cut the bridge we were on and took the chest." TK answered.

Gennai nodded. "Very well." Everyone heard some typing going on. "I've found the chests signature."

"Is it nearby?" Tai asked.

"A thirty minute walk." He replied. "It looks like it's in Centaru Hall."

"Right." Izzy said. "Thanks." And quickly shut off the tablet.

To save a little time, they backtracked around the mine and up the hill to the van. Thanks to Matt's driving, they got there in ten minutes.

As it happened, Centaru Hall looked just like a manor house in front of a cliff. Just when they thought they were in the wrong place, Mimi pointed to a window on the top floor.

"Look! It's ShadowSeraphimon!"

Tai smiled. "Well, we've got the right place."

"How are we going to get in?" Izzy asked.

Mimi had already walked to the front door and pressed the doorbell. She put her hands behind her back and waited. She looked back at the boys and ushered them to the door.

Two steps away and the door was opened by a elderly woman wearing a pink cardigan over her shoulders and a knee-length skirt. "Yes?"

"Sorry for interrupting your day ma'am, but we've heard some rumours that this place is haunted by a dark angel." Mimi improvised. The old woman nodded. "I was wondering if it would be possible to spend the night and see if the rumours are true."

"Of course dearie." She replied. "Come inside."

Everyone looked at each other and stepped inside. The room was old, dusty and filled with old furniture and cobwebs.

"Don't you need some equipment?" the old lady asked.

"Not just yet." Mimi instantly said. "We'd like to explore a little so we can find the best places to set up static cameras."

"Very well." The lady said.

"Thank you." Mimi said, leading the way.

Tai leant down to Mimi. "Nice job getting us in here. I didn't hear about this place being haunted."

Mimi shook her head. "Me neither. I was making it up."

As they turned the corner, the old lady smirked. "Getting in here is easy." Smoke surrounded her as she changed shape. She was now a tall, slender woman with long fingernails, long white hair and wearing a dark outfit. "But getting out is impossible."

* * *

After fifteen minutes of intense searching, there were no leads. Tai crawled out from under a bed and looked around the room. "Any luck?"

"Nothing." TK answered, closing the closet doors.

Mimi leaned back into the room. "We need to find the chest quickly before that old lady shows up."

"We're trying our best here Mimi." Matt snapped. "We'd find it quicker if you helped."

"One of us has to keep an eye out." She replied.

"She's right Matt." TK agreed.

Izzy looked at Mimi and saw a figure behind her. "ShadowSeraphimon!" Everyone turned to the door and indeed, as Izzy had said, ShadowSeraphimon was there.

Immediately, he flew down the hall, closely followed. TK stumbled, knocking into a side table. Serpahimon rounded a bend, causing the five humans to lose sight slightly. When they turned the corner, there were two possible paths to go.

"Which way?" Tai asked.

"Let's split up." Izzy said, taking the left side along with Mimi and TK.

"Come on Matt." Tai ran down the right side.

Izzy, Mimi and TK ran into the only room at the end of the hall. They looked around, seeing no sign of ShadowSeraphimon, they turned to exit the room.

The door swung shut, clicking in place. Mimi pulled and pushed on the door. "It's locked." She stated. She looked back to see TK looking through the closet. "TK? What are you doing?"

"I'm looking for the chest." He replied. "We're stuck in here so we might as well look."

Mimi put her hands on her hips. "Well, you look around. I'm going to try to pick the lock." She said, pulling a hairpin out.

TK was about to close the doors when he noticed a pile of clothes thrown together. He moved them aside and found a blue box. He grabbed the box and pulled, revealing the Digital Chest. "I found the chest."

"And I've picked the lock." Mimi smiled as she opened the door.

"Let's find Matt and Tai." Izzy instructed.

* * *

Tai and Matt had in fact found ShadowSeraphimon and manged to catch up to him. Tai, being more athletic ran a little faster and tackled him to the ground. "Where is the chest?"

ShadowSeraphimon swung an arm around, knocking Tai off. "ShadowSeraphimon?"

Matt helped Tai to his feet. "Why does he keep saying his name?"

"I don't know." Tai answered.

Suddenly, the wall came apart, revealing that they were on a stage. Matt, Tai and ShadowSeraphimon looked at the various monsters cheering at the people on the stage. Matt and Tai looked at each other with fear and confusion. Tai looked upstage and saw two microphones and two guitars.

Matt saw ShadowSeraphimon fade into the shadows behind them. He looked forward seeing Tai already equipped with a guitar. Tai indicated Matt to join him. Slowly, Matt joined Tai and picked up the guitar.

"Tai, what are we going to do?" Matt asked.

His friend shot him his famous smile. "Sing." In answer, and order.

"Sing what?" Matt hissed.

Tai held the plectrum and strummed a note.

 _"I put a spell on you." Tai spoke-sang, and strummed a second note. "And now, you're mine. You can't stop the things I do." A third strum. "I'm not lyin'."_

 _Matt knew which song Tai was singing. An old favourite their group of friends sung. Tai strummed a fourth note. This time, Matt joined in. "Now, it's been three hundred years. Right down to the day. But here and now, there's hell to pay. I put a spell on you."_

 _They looked at each other and nodded. Together, they sang. "And now you're mine!"_

 _"Hello all!" Matt called. "Our name's Matt and Tai. What's yours?"_

 _They began to play the tune and Matt took the lead. "I put a spell on you, and now you're gone."_

 _As Matt sang the word gone, Tai sang the backing vocals. "Gone. Gone. Gone! So long!"_

 _"My whammy fell on you. And it was strong."_

 _"So strong, so strong, so strong!"_

 _Matt nodded at Tai, signaling him to lead, so he did. "Your wretched little lives, have all been cursed." Tai upped the key in his voice. "Because of all the witches working…" he stopped playing the guitar for the next line, and quickly raised his eyebrows twice. "I'm the worst."_

 _They joined again for the next section. "I put a spell on you. And now you're mine."_

 _Matt carried on singing. "Watch out! Watch out! Watch out! Watch out!"_

 _Tai shook his head, singing. "He's not lying."_

 _"If you don't believe, you better get superstitious." Matt increased his pitch at the end, but went back to his normal singing voice. "Ask my brother."_

 _"Ooh, he's vicious!" Tai quickly said._

 _Quickly, Matt sang. "I put a spell on you..."_

 _Then it was Tai's turn. "I put a spell on you..."_

 _And together, they repeated the line. "I put a spell on you..."_

 _"Now Tai!"_

 _Tai raised both his arms and called. "Everyone!"_

 _Matt and Tai called out. "Ah say ento pi alpha mabi upendi!" which the audience repeated._

 _The same thing happened with the next line of, "In comma coriyama!"_

 _Tai and Matt sang the next words a second after each other. "Hey! High!"_

 _They both took a quick deep breath for the lastword. "Say bye-bye!"_

 _"Bye bye!" they ended the song._

The crowd roared with applause. Tai and Matt smiled despite being in a room with monsters. Mimi, Izzy and TK ran on stage.

"Guys, what are you doing?" Izzy asked.

"Singing." Tai replied. "It was kind of our only choice."

"We need to get out of here." Mimi said.

"You're not going anywhere." A woman's voice contradicted.

On the other side of the stage, stood the old woman who instantly changed into a tall, slender woman with long fingernails, long white hair and wearing a dark outfit.

"And who are you?" TK asked.

"I am the mistress of Centaru Hall; LadyDevimon." She replied. "Seize them!"

* * *

Soon, they found themselves in a dungeon cell. The second in two days.

"Mimi, can you pick the lock like before?" TK asked.

She shook her head. "I broke the hairpin upstairs."

"Maybe there's a way out like when we were in Daemon's prison?" Tai asked.

Izzy coughed. "Ahem."

Four pairs of eyes bulged out. "How did you get out there?"

Izzy walked to the end of the cell, where there was a missing bar. Sighing, they quickly exited and ran down a corridor. Soon, they lost their bearings.

"Let's go down here." Izzy suggested.

They followed the steps down and found themselves in another room. Matt looked out of the window and moaned.

"What is it?" TK asked his brother.

"We're on the top floor." Matt replied.

"How's that possible?" Mimi asked.

"Because Centaru Hall is a maze!" answered an irritated voice.

Outside, Gennai had his arms folded. "Which you would know if Izzy hadn't turned off the tablet." Gennai looked at the five of them. "Well, what are you waiting for? Come on."

"What?" Tai asked.

They looked outside to see Gennai riding a large serpentine creature with half a skull for a helmet and red wings.

"Don't worry." Gennai consoled. "Airdramon is very careful."

The door burst open revealing LadyDevimon and a collection of the monsters from the stage. Faced with the two choices, they easily made the decision to climb onto Airdramon.

"No!" LadyDevimon called. "They've escaped. Now they must be destroyed!"

Back on Airdramon, Gennai asked the one question he wanted an answer for. "What actually happened with ShadowSeraphimon?"

"Tai and I chased him but he disappeared into the shadows." Matt answered. "I don't know what happened afterwards."

Airdramon roared out and quickly landed on the ground. LadyDevimon was flying towards them.

"Is LadyDevimon one of the thirteen Digimon?" Izzy asked.

"I believe so." Gennai answered.

"Right." TK said, stretching the chest to its proper size.

LadyDevimon instantly eyed the chest. "You had the chest all along?"

"What are you talking about?" Mimi asked. "Didn't you get ShadowSeraphimon to steal the chest?"

"I know nothing about a ShadowSeraphimon." LadyDevimon sneered, reaching out for the chest.

"Keep your claws off." TK spat.

Suddenly, LadyDevimon began to smoke. She turned around, seeing the sun rise. She began to scream and cover her eyes.

"I guess we were in there longer than we thought." Tai muttered.

"The sun!" she cried. "It burns."

TK snuck behind LadyDevimon as she doubled over in pain. When he knew she was in the right position, he opened the lid, turned the chest upside down and dropped it to the ground. He righted the chest and quickly shut the lid. When he looked for the other monsters, they were nowhere to be found.

"They must have run away when the sun rose." Izzy guessed.

"So, where's the next Digimon?" Mimi asked.

"ShadowSeraphimon." Hovering above, was ShadowSeraphimon.

"You again?" Tai asked. "We've got the Digital Chest here. We can easily trap you in it."

ShadowSeraphimon beckoned to them to follow him. Gennai instantly followed.

"Gennai?" Izzy asked.

"He wants help. Can't you tell?"

"He stole the chest!" Matt protested, all of them following.

Gennai looked sideways at Matt. "Because he can't ask himself. Haven't you noticed that he's only saying his name?"

"So?" TK asked.

"He's like Wizardmon." Izzy realised. "He's a good Digimon, just in an evil look."

Gennai nodded and smiled. "Exactly."

ShadowSeraphimon led them back to Centaru Hall and down into the basement. He floated to a door with no handle and pointed. Everyone looked at each other.

"How are we going to get that door open?" Izzy asked.

"Burn it?" Tai suggested.

"No Tai." Matt instantly denied.

TK pulled a book from the bookcase and the door swung open, revealing a brown centaur withpurple spots and a silver roman helmet covering his face.

"Centarumon? What are you doing here?" Gennai asked.

"I was doing some research on this building when LadyDevimon mysteriously appeared and locked me down here." He answered.

Gennai shot a look at Tai and Matt. "Well, in any case…" he looked back at Centarumon. "…I an glad that you are back."

"As am I." Centarumon nodded.

"What's the deal with ShadowSeraphimon?" Izzy asked. "He seems a little unorthodox."

"I used what little energy I had to create a way to get help and he was the result." Centarumon explained. ShadowSeraphimon floated towards Centarumon and melded with the centaurs body. "There we go. Some of my strength is back."

"Come with me Centarumon." Gennai said. "I'll help you get your strength back. Izzy, if you please?"

Izzy understood and took out the tablet. In a flash of light, both Gennai and Centarumon had disappeared. Leaving Centaru Hall for the last time, they were very relieved.

"Where should we look for the next Digimon?" TK asked.

A beep told the answer as Izzy read an E-Mail detailing the next Digimon's location as the place to meet Gennai.

* * *

 **Author's Note**

Hope you enjoyed the chapter.

The reason I have Matt and Tai singing with guitars is because of an image I've seen on google with them both playing guitars and smiling so I just had do it.

To answer any questions, the song is 'I Put A Spell On You' from the movie 'Hocus Pocus' sung by Bette Midler.

I got the lyrics from the site justsomelyrics.

I don't know about song credits on this site but better safe than sorry, right?


End file.
